bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry is the tenth episode of VeggieTales. This is loosely based on the French novel "Madame Bovary". Plot The show opens up with Bob alone with Larry driving a vehicle in the background. When Larry drives up, he says that it's his new "Soo-Vee Action Jeep", a thing that Larry has been wanting for a long time. He also says that he needs the "Soo-Vee Action Camper." Wondering how much stuff that Larry needs to be happy, Bob asks for a story based on Larry's desires for new stuff. Hearing Bob's request, the French Peas come by and tell the story of "Madame Blueberry." In the story, Madame Blueberry is a very grumpy lady because she is ungrateful for all the things she owns. Everyday, her butlers (Bob and Larry) come to her tree house to help her around the house. One day, after she cries over things that she doesn't own, Madame Blueberry, Bob, and Larry look out her window and see a new store being built. Then, three crooked salesmen (The Scallions), come by and say that they represent a new store being built down the street, called the Stuff-Mart. They then begin to manipulate Madame Blueberry (through song) that she will be very happy if she buys a lot of items that she doesn't need. Madame Blueberry agrees to go shopping, much to Bob's dismay. On the way to the stuff mart, Madame Blueberry and the rest of the gang notices a poor little girl (Annie) celebrating her birthday with one piece of pie that her family could only afford. She then sings about being thankful for what she has. Madame Blueberry begins to wonder what makes her happy despite being dirt poor, but forgets upon entering the Stuff-Mart. Once inside the giant store, she begins to buy a lot of useless products and has them shipped to her house. At the food court, Madame Blueberry notices a little boy (Junior) excited about a train set that he's always wanted, but his dad says that he can't afford it and asks if he'd like a ball instead. The boy says yes to the ball, and sings the same song the poor girl sang earlier. Wondering why the children who don't have a lot are happy and she is grumpy while she has a lot, Madame Blueberry realizes that they have happy hearts and that buying a lot of useless things isn't making her any happier. She dismisses the Scallions and heads on home. As the trio head on out, they notice that Madame Blueberry's house is tipping over from the excessive amount of bought items. The gang get in shopping carts (except Larry, who is in a carrying basket) and head over to the house to stop the remaining deliveries from flooding the house. As they head there, the back door begins to open all the items begin to pour out and land in the lake behind the house. The sudden loss of weight causes the house to be flung across the town and crash upon impact. After the disaster, Madame Blueberry is comforted by her butlers, the poor girl's family, and the little boy with his dad. They begin to sing the same song that the poor girl and the little boy sang earlier and Madame Blueberry believes that everything will turn out right in the end. Back on the countertop, Bob and Larry are sad about the story and they head over to Qwerty for the bible verse of the day. The bible verse is Proverbs 15:27a; He who is greedy for gain troubles his own home. Larry says that he will not get the camper for his jeep and will be happy for what he already owns as the show ends. Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *The Scallions *The French Peas *Madame Blueberry *Dad Asparagus *Annie's Parents *Goliath (Banner) *Fibrilious Minimus (Banner) *Jimmy Gourd (Banner) *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Burger Bell Clown *Archibald Asparagus *Buzz-Saw-Louie (Banner) *Phil Winklestien (Banner) *Art-Bigotti (Banner) *Gladis Mushroom (Banner) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm so Blue *The Stuff-Mart Suite (The Salesmen Rap) *His Cheeseburger *The Thankfulness Song Production Madame Blueberry was actually convinced during the early process of VeggieTales when Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were thinking of spoofing classic literature, before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? even came up. Mike Nawrocki read a book on Madame Borvary for college, and after production on VeggieTales started, he wanted to adapt a happy version of the story after seeing how it reminds him about everyone in his life. He also took some basis from Dr. Seuss' "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", where the main character has a change of heart and a big climax. Home media VHS *Word Entertainment (original release) *Lyrick Studios (October 1999) *Warner Home Video (2003) DVD *Warner Home Video (2003) Fun Facts Explanations *The kitchen sink being the last item is a visual gag on the term "Everything but the kitchen sink". *Toaster ovens are miniature ovens that work the same way as a regular stove-top one. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearance of Madame Blueberry, as well as the first episode of her and Bob's relationship. **The first episode Annie appears with other characters known as her parents. She first appeared in The Toy That Saved Christmas with her Grandpa George. **The first episode John Wahba worked on. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last episode Chris Olsen work on. He's been working on VeggieTales at Big Idea since Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. *Mike Nawrocki read the interactive storybook version on King George and the Ducky. Remarks *Bob and Larry are crying without any tears showing from their eyes. *Aside from the end, the continuity on Madame Blueberry's hair when she's in the store is off. After Scallion One tells them its time to shop, she her yellow wig. But when he suggests to her about dropping he stuff at her house, she has her regular hair. *The poster depicts the Fib with electric powers, which he never displayed in the episode he was in. Goofs *The inside of Blueberry's mouth is missing while shopping through the aisles. *The shadows on the train set are out of sync. *As the camera turns during Junior and his dad singing, the flags and carts in the background were buzzing. *When Madame Blueberry moves while sitting, she often phases through the cushion. *After Blueberry gets off the cart, the pea driver glitches a bit. *After most of the stuff falls out of the house, both Bob and Madame Blueberry shrunk than how they from the previous shot. The air compressor phases through the wall when it flies out the door. Also in the same shot, one of the wood supports for the house glitches a bit. Inside References *The Scallions as salesmen is likely a reference to what Scallion One was in the Forgive-o-matic segment. *The way Bob said "Whatdaya suppose that is?" is in the same manner Percy said in the first Larry-Boy episode. Real-World References *Jerry Lewis a comedian and actor, known for his works such as 1963's "The Nutty Professor". He's known currently for hosting telethons supporting the Muscular Dystrophy Association. *The way Jean Claude narrates some parts in rhyme is a similar manner towards the Madeline series (a children's series about a small girl in France, and the narrator would rhyme in a dime). *The episode's title is based off off of "Madame Bovary", an 1856 novel written by French author Gustave Flaubert. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Birthday Category:Parody episodes